


Love's Embrace

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Falling asleep and waking up with the people she loves most.





	

The early morning sun shone down on the three of them, bodies tangled in the large bed. 

 

Talibah lay in the middle, her back pressed into Bull’s front while Josephine lay across her chest. The warmth of their arms encircled her--one across her shoulders, another rested on her lower stomach. She was fighting waking up, until she felt fingers drifting along her skin. 

 

A gentle trace across her lips. 

 

Another dragging the blunt ends of their fingers near her navel. 

 

Her breath hitched, sleep quickly leaving her. She heard one of them chuckle before a kiss was laid on her skin. 

 

“Good morning. Keep your eyes closed for us, hm?” Josephine's voice whispered, and Talibah nodded slowly. There was movement around her--bodies adjusting positions--and then she felt Bull’s arm holding her middle while his other hand teased the skin of her throat. Another hand--one of Josie’s--slid slow circles along the skin of her upper thighs. 

 

“Jo--” 

 

A finger pressed against her lips as Josephine's fingers grazed along the skin of her underclothes, her nails leaving a path of warmth in their wake. 

 

“Just feel,  _ mi amor _ . Can you do that for us?” Josephine asked softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Talibah felt her throat drying as she nodded, itching to look at either one of them at that moment. 

 

Josephine's fingers slipped underneath the fabric covering her center, again tracing simple patterns on her lower lips. Talibah's breath hitched as she felt Josephine dip two of her fingers at her entrance, her palm a light pressure resting along her clit. Shuddering, Talibah turned her face deeper into the pillows to shield her moans. Bull's hand slid from her neck to grasp her chin gently, pulling her face back towards them. 

 

“Don't hide your voice from us, pretty girl.” Bull whispered, his thumb tracing light patterns underneath her bottom lip. That hand then slid down, cradling her breasts through her nightclothes. A raspy moan fell from her lips at that moment, and Josephine leaned in quickly to latch herself to the base of her throat. She licked and suckled on the skin as she pumped her fingers faster hitting that spot along her walls. Talibah arched in Bull’s embrace, panting as she tried to catch her breath as her orgasm built. Behind her Bull had moved his hand from around her middle to grasping her leg, spreading her wider for Josephine's touch. Josephine slipped a third finger inside as Talibah whined at the build up of sensations all over her body. If they didn't slow down she was--

 

“Let go, my sweet. Let go.” Josephine whispered quickly before reattaching herself to the pliant skin of her neck. Talibah cried out as she felt that familiar coil beginning to unravel in her belly. She was almost there. 

 

The sensation of a pair of teeth at her neck was her undoing. 

 

Wailing into the early morning air, Talibah came apart in their arms, her breath short as she felt the tremors course through her. Her limbs shook and her eyes fluttered behind her lids, the forced darkness heightening the feeling. As she came down, she felt gentle touches and kisses all over, bringing her back. 

 

As her breathing steadied, Talibah sighed softly before weakly reaching in either direction for the both of them. “Can I open my eyes now?”

 

Their combined laugh was music to her ears as she felt a finger trace along her cheek. 

 

“Hmm… I suppose.” Josephine relented, and Talibah slowly opened her eyes to the soft morning light and the sight of the two people she loved most in this world. 

 

“Mornin’.” Talibah rasped with a soft smile on her face. She felt Bull place a kiss to her shoulder as Josephine kissed her lips softly before repositioning Talibah's pliant body in her arms. Talibah felt Bull’s form move further down the bed, and her breath hitched as she realized what he was doing. 

 

“Bull…” Talibah whined, and Bull chuckled as he nipped at the skin of her thighs while fully removing her underclothes. As he breathed her in, he licked a long line up the length of her sex before he bit into the skin of her thighs again. 

 

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy.


End file.
